One Last Fling
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Ruka has finished his business with Juri. However, he wants one last fling before his time is up. Ruka x Saionji yaoi. Please review! COMPLETE!
1. The Capture

**BlackRoseVixen05:** And here I am again, back with another Utena fic. Like the last ones, this idea just would not leave me alone, and so I am writing it. Please enjoy it, but if you don't like it, don't flame me. So there. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this. But if I could steal Saionji, I would.

_One Last Fling_

All was quiet in the kendo hall. At least, for now. Kendo captain Kyouichi Saionji knew that this peaceful hour of silence wouldn't last for long. It was five o'clock, and his ever-busy "friend" Touga Kiryuu would surely be paying him a visit.

With any luck, Saionji would be able to shoo Touga away without any trouble. It was doable, on some days. However, the majority of the time, the _kendo-ka_ would find himself unpleasantly pinned to the dojo's floor, squirming underneath Touga's body.

The Japanese teen growled as he shook his head, wanting to dispel those horrid thoughts from his mind. He had better things to do besides dwell on the actions of his perverted "friend".

Saionji was still dress in his _hakama_, the Green Rose's bright green hair up in its usual high ponytail. Saionji had just finished his daily _kendo_ practice and was currently polishing his _katana_. It was always the last thing he did before getting a shower and returning to the mansion provided for him.

Above the rack that held his practice swords, a digital clock sat on a small shelf. Saionji's violet, almond-shaped eyes gave the clock a casual glance.

_5:23PM _is what shown on the clock in large, bright red numbers. The Green Rose gave a sigh of relief. Perhaps he would not have to deal with Touga's stupidity after all.

Just then, Saionji heard the door slide open. The Green Rose held back a groan. He heard the door close again, the sound followed by slow footsteps making their way across the large room. The steps grew louder and soon ceased, the intruder now standing behind Saionji.

"What do you want, Touga?" the Green Rose asked dryly.

There was a brief moment of silence, before the person spoke. "It's been a while, Mister Vice-President," a male voice said, a male voice that didn't belong to Touga.

Saionji found himself mildly surprised, though he didn't let it show. The green-haired teen slowly turned around, gazing up at the other male. Of all people…

"Ruka Tsuchiya," the Green Rose stated softly.

"Greetings, Saionji. You look well," the extremely tall, blue-haired teen replied. Ruka was dressed in his blue and white school uniform, his suit similar to the ones given to the Student Council. There was a pleasant smile on his face as he as returned the Green Rose's gaze.

"Shockingly, so do you," Saionji replied, carefully placing his _katana_ on its rack. "I heard that you'd come back. I was hard pressed to believe it, though, since I hadn't seen you myself."

"I've only just found time to make my rounds and reunite with some old…acquaintances," Ruka stated, since he and Saionji weren't exactly friends. "What better place to start than here?"

"Charmed," Saionji said, standing up. "Though I can hardly believe that you, the former fencing captain, would bypass Arisugawa to come and see me."

"Ah, yes, but Juri really isn't an acquaintance now, is she?" Ruka asked with a knowing smile.

"You tell me," Saionji replied, his usual un-amused expression still in place.

Ruka gave a chuckle. "I see you haven't changed," the tall boy commented. Saionji didn't say anything, so Ruka decided to continue. "I assume that you are privy to the situation regarding End of the World?"

"I am," Saionji replied simply.

"It seems I've gotten myself a bit involved. Think you could shed some light on all this for me?" Ruka asked.

"Actually, I'd rather not. I want nothing more to do with End of the World's crusade," Saionji said, folding his arms.

Ruka looked intrigued, "I see… Very well, then," was all he said, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to get anything more out of Saionji if he didn't feel like sharing.

"I must admit that I'm surprised to see you. There was rumor that you were in a coma," Saionji said after that, changing the subject.

Ruka chuckled once more, closing his eyes. "Yes, I suspected that such things were probably being said. My condition did improve, however. Thus, here I am, back at school," he said, reopening his eyes.

"Welcome back, then, I suppose. I guess being here is better than being trapped in a hospital, a pincushion for syringes," Saionji replied, letting his arms return to his sides.

"Yes, definitely. Plus, it's good to see my friends again," Ruka stated, nodding.

Saionji's eyes closed this time, seeming almost disgusted by something. "Only a fool believes he has friends," the Green Rose stated, before walking past Ruka.

The taller boy grimaced, laughing lightly. "Still a disciple of Touga, I see," he said softly, though loud enough for Saionji to hear.

Saionji paused in his step when he heard Ruka's words, the comment not sitting well with him. "Goodbye, Ruka," was all Saionji said before he disappeared into the kendo hall's locker room, not giving the blue-haired teen a second glance.

_Later_

It was about an hour later that Saionji emerged from the locker room. The Green Rose was now dressed in his usual _Seitokai_ attire, and his wavy green hair hung loose once again. He looked around as he entered the kendo room. No one was around, Ruka long gone. However, there was the lingering scent of his cologne. Saionji found himself slightly impressed by the odor.

The _kendo-ka_ slung a small sports bag over his shoulder and headed for the door, the bag containing his kendo uniform. Saionji slid open the Japanese-style door and was about to step out into the hall when he was violently grabbed from behind. Purple eyes widened as a chloroform-filled cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. Naturally, Saionji began to struggle, but his attacker had an effective hold on him.

What really shocked him was the fact that this person had attacked him from inside the dojo . _'But no one had been there…!' _Saionji thought as he fought to free himself.

Whoever held him was patient, calmly waiting until the chloroform took effect. It was mere minutes before the Green Rose went limp. The attacker took his hand away from Saionji's mouth slowly. The kendo captain gave a small groan as he collapsed onto the floor. Letting him fall was a sort of test to make sure Saionji was unconscious.

He was.

_Later_

Saionji took a deep breath as he slowly came to. He could feel himself laying on something soft. It was this realization that brought him back to full alertness in a hurry.

He was laying on a **bed**.

Saionji opened his eyes, but found that he still could not see. He'd been blindfolded. That was not the extent of it, however. He had also been gagged, a cloth tied tightly over his mouth. Saionji's wrists were bound and tied above his head, the cloth holding him attached to the bedposts.

Panic began to creep its way into his body when Saionji realized that he was only partially clothed. Everything on his lower body has been removed, though he still had on his uniform jacket. His breathing sped up as he found his legs bound as well. The binding, which was also attached to the bedposts, was tied around his lower thighs, keeping his legs spread apart invitingly.

Blood rushed to the Green Rose's face, thoroughly embarrassed. Saionji silently wondered if he looked as ridiculous as he felt.

At least he'd figured out where he was. Saionji was in his own bedroom. He'd deduced that from the texture of the covers beneath him. This fact made him feel a tad better.

Saionji froze when he heard someone enter his room. _'Damn you, Touga… When I'm free, I swear I'm going cut your dick off and feed it to you…' _the Green Rose thought, positive that his captor was non-other than the red-headed Student Council President.

The green-haired teen shifted when he felt weight settle on the bed next to him. Saionji gave a warning growl, trying to lean away as hands began undoing the buttons of his uniform shirt. Once the top was out of the way, those same hands started caressing the smooth flesh underneath.

Saionji jumped when two thumbs rubbed his nipples, making him tremble. The Japanese teen hissed a threat of death as one of the thumbs was replaced by a tongue. The threat, sadly, was muffled by the gag covering his mouth.

'_I'm going to kill you, Touga…!' _he thought, before he froze once more. _'Wait…that fragrance…!' _

The kidnapper gave an amused chuckle at Saionji current petrified state. "Does that mean you've figured it out?" he asked, nipping the Green Rose's cheek.

Saionji frowned deeply, his next thought a snarl in his mind.

'_Tsuchiya!'_

_End of Chapter One_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Ta-da! First chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it and will tune in for chapter two, the last chapter! Please leave me some nice reviews!


	2. The Truth

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello, people! I'm back again with the second. Hope all who read the first chapter enjoyed it. This fic was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but I got lazy. (sheepish chuckle) Anyway, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Though, I do own the plot (it has a plot?) of this fanfic!

_Chapter Two_

Saionji was appalled. He never would have guessed that the sickly former fencing captain would turn out to be his attacker. Saionji was brought out of his current erratic thoughts when Ruka bit down on his left nipple.

Saionji frowned and pulled at his binding. He cursed and shouted, though every sound he made was muffled and distorted by the cloth covering his lips.

Ruka pulled back and observed the frantic boy. "My, my…whatever is the matter?" he asked calmly, patting the Green Rose's hip.

He received a growl in return, which was followed by more muffled shouts. Ruka chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose this is in your way, isn't it?" the blue-haired youth said, before reaching down and carefully removing the cloth around Saionji's mouth.

"Ruka, you bastard! How dare you! Release me at once!" roared the fuming Green Rose.

"Relax. I'll be happy to let you go once I'm finished," Ruka purred, his fingers still playing with one of Saionji's pink nipples.

Saionji didn't have to ask what Ruka meant by that. "I never thought you could stoop so low, Tsuchiya! Why the hell are you doing this to me?" he hissed, hating the fact that he was unable to glare at the other boy. His eyes were still covered.

Ruka smiled and leaned down so that his upper body was resting on Saionji's midsection. "You've tempted me for a long time, is all," Ruka said, nuzzling the other boy's flat stomach.

"Liar! I know there's something more. What, am I some sort of substitute for Arisugawa? What is it?!" Saionji demanded.

"You know as well as I that it is fully possible to be in love with one person, and yet lust for another," Ruka replied coolly.

"But why me? You probably would have had an easier time with Touga," Saionji stated bitterly.

"Ah, Touga. I used to get so jealous of him…hogging you all to himself," Ruka purred, "It wasn't fair."

"What? You don't know what you're--!" Saionji began.

"Oh, come off it, Kyouichi," Ruka said, cutting him off. "I know he fucks you."

Saionji growled, "Bastard…"

"I used to watch you two…in the kendo room, after school…" Ruka revealed. "You always resist, no matter how good it feels," he added, tilting his head a bit.

"Go to hell," Saionji snarled.

The Green Rose could not see it, but a somber smile came to Ruka's face. "Probably will…" he whispered softly, before starting to lightly kiss the other boy's belly. "Back then, I lacked the strength, motivation, and nerve to acknowledge my desire for you… I truly hate that I waited so long."

Saionji trembled as Ruka's kisses began to head south, the kendo captain jumping when he felt Ruka's tongue delve into his naval. "Tsuchiya…let me go. Now," Saionji said between clenched teeth.

"I will not," was Ruka's whispered reply, his lips traveling lower.

Saionji growled and started struggling, throwing Ruka's mouth off course. The blue-haired teen frowned lightly and decided to put an end to the other boy's motions. Ruka reached down and grabbed Saionji's member roughly, giving a painful squeeze.

The Green Rose couldn't help crying out, all movement ceasing. "A-Ah…L-let go…" Saionji whispered, trembling.

"Not until you start behaving," Ruka said, giving a small "hmph" before going back to his previous task. Ruka kept Saionji's cock clenched tightly in his fist as he kissed along the angry boy's abdomen. Soon enough, those kisses found their way to the soft skin of Saionji's right inner thigh. Ruka nipped the smooth flesh gently.

Never releasing his cock, Ruka shifted between Saionji's legs so that he would have a more comfortable angle of access. Saionji's fingernails dug into his own wrist, trying every tactic he could think of to ease his body's trembles of want.

Saionji jerked and bit his lip to stifle a moan when Ruka began sucking on the muscle between his hip and thigh. Ruka tongued the muscle lazily, giving it a gentle bite now and then. The former fencing captain couldn't contain a smirk when he felt the Green Rose's penis start to harden in his hand.

"Uhnn…hnn… R-Ruka…s-stop…" Saionji hissed, thighs shaking.

"I'll let go of this if you promise to stay still…" Ruka purred, giving Saionji's member a few teasingly slow strokes. It took everything the green-haired duelist had to refrain from bucking.

A small gasp escaped Saionji's lips, giving a groan of pleasure as Ruka's tongue began to trace slow patterns around the head of his cock. "Will you behave?" Ruka asked, smiling.

Saionji was silent for a moment, but soon answered. "Y-Yes…hah…" he whispered quietly.

"Good," Ruka whispered in return, letting go of the other boy's member. He was pleased when Saionji's penis remained in the position it had been held in, fully hard. It would now be easier for Saionji to give in to the pleasure.

The Green Rose squirmed helplessly on the bed while Ruka teased him at his leisure. Saionji held back as many moans as he could, though couldn't stop several small gasps and groans of enjoyment. Ruka let his tongue move up and down the other boy's shaft slowly. The blue-haired boy's lips would return to the tip of Saionji's member every few moments, where he was lick up the tiny white drops of pre-cum gathered there.

As the minutes rolled by, Ruka became dissatisfied with his victim's silence. Even after he started sucking him, Saionji managed to keep his moans to a minimum. Sure, his resistance was cute, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

Lifting his head, Ruka took his mouth away from the other boy's cock. Saionji gave a small groan of disappointment. The kendo captain's attention was drawn away from his aching hardness when he felt something touch his lips. Unsure of what it was, he quickly turned his head.

Ruka chuckled. "It's just my fingers," he said, "Now open that pretty little mouth of yours so I can wet them."

"Do it yourself…" Saionji hissed.

"I could do that, but wouldn't you rather I do this?" Ruka asked, before his mouth latched onto Saionji's penis again, sucking with a greater passion this time.

Saionji's lips parted to release a silent scream at the sensation of renewed pleasure. Ruka's fingers took this chance to invade the boy's open mouth. Saionji mumbled something, probably another insult, around the other teen's index and middle fingers. He tightened his teeth around the two digits in his mouth, a way of threatening that he would bite down.

Ruka anticipated this and grasped the Green Rose's testicles in his free hand. Saionji grunted as Ruka squeezed the tender area to the point of pain. Ruka paid Saionji no further attention as his mouth continued sucking on the green-haired teen's cock. His fingers moved around inside Saionji's mouth, caressing his tongue and soon becoming nice and wet. Ruka withdrew his fingers and slyly placed them at Saionji's anus, giving the tiny hole a teasing touch.

The sound Saionji made in response to that touch could only be described as a squeak. Ruka gave an amused laughed as his mouth abandoned the cock in his mouth once more. "Don't act so surprised. You knew what I was going to do," the former fencing captain purred, slowly starting to apply pressure to the trapped boy's opening.

"A-Ah…S-Stop…" Saionji whispered, trying to wiggle away from those fingers. Ruka smiled and let his index finger slide into the warmth of the other boy's ass. Saionji couldn't hold back his moans anymore. Though they were still rather quiet, they were not being stifled.

"Mmm…yes…" Ruka whispered, "That's more like it, but I think you can be louder than that…" he added as his middle finger was introduced to Saionji's opening as well.

Saionji gave a cry of bliss as Ruka began thrusting his fingers in and out of his slick hole. "Ahh…! Ahhnn! Ah…A-Ah…!" the Green Rose moaned, panting softly.

His moans increased as Ruka's fingers explored his ass, wiggling and thrusting mercilessly within him. The kendo captain arched when Ruka's lips, once again, wrapped themselves around his cock. The taller boy sucked Saionji's member in time with the thrusting of his fingers, very pleased by the Green Rose's moans and cries of ecstasy.

At this rate, it wasn't too long before Saionji was closing on his climax. Ruka was aware of this, having judged from the amount of pre-cum the other boy's cock was producing. Ruka sucked Saionji's member harder and faster, bobbing his head up and down with great skill. One could only guess where he got this skill.

"A-Ah…Hah…Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…R-Ruka…s-stop it…Ahh…Uhn…Nhhn…Ahh…" Saionji gasped, hardly able to speak. Ruka knew that he was right on the edge, able to tell from the fever pitch of his moans.

"Ahhhnnn!!" Saionji moaned when he finally came, his hips jerking heavily as he released in Ruka's mouth. Ruka kept his lips around the spurting organ, drinking down the warm load without letting any spill.

Spent, Saionji relaxed on his bed, panting heavily. Ruka drank the last of his cum before releasing his member, the blue-haired boy also letting his fingers slip free of Saionji's hole. Ruka smiled as he crawled up Saionji's body, the two soon face to face. "Now, didn't you enjoy that?" Ruka asked, licking the other boy's cheek.

Saionji managed a tired growl, giving no responce. He yelped when Ruka's mouth suddenly captured his in a crushing kiss. As Ruka's tongue invaded his mouth, Saionji found the strength to struggle again. He squirmed and shook his head, trying to disengage the kiss. No such luck.

Ruka didn't pull away until he was good and ready. He laughed at the boy below him. "A wild one, aren't you?" he whispered, his hands caressing Saionji's inner thighs. "I think I can tame you, though."

Saionji didn't have time to think that statement over. He grew still as he heard the echoing sound of a zipper being undone. Saionji blushed deeply as he felt Ruka rubbing their cocks together, purring as he did so.

"Let me go…I don't want this…" Saionji said, glaring behind his blindfold.

Ruka didn't reply, nuzzling the green-haired boy's throat as their members rubbed against each other. Saionji moaned softly, feeling his penis start to harden again. The trapped boy frowned, starting to struggle once more.

"S-Stop it…! Get off me!" Saionji yelled, clawing at his bondage.

Ruka grunted as he tried to hold the thrashing teen in place, but Saionji's struggling was now too wild and uncoordinated. Saionji was urged on when he heard a faint ripping sound. The cloth binding him was starting to tear. Ruka frowned and held onto the Green Rose as best he could, knowing what would ease him.

Saionji's gasped when he felt the tip of Ruka's member at his opening. "No!" the kendo captain shouted before crying out as he was penetrated. Ruka had entered him with one steady push.

Saionji arched as high off the bed as he could and gave another harsh tug against his restraints. With a snap, the cloth around Saionji's right thigh tore and his leg was now free.

"Get off me!" the Green Rose barked, shifting his hips and applying a kick to Ruka's torso. The blue-haired boy fell back when he was kicked, his member slipping out of Saionji's ass. Ruka suddenly went into a coughing fit then, his right hand covering his mouth.

Saionji pulled his arms free and sat up. He shook off the cloth rope and then snatched away the blindfold. He untied his other leg and then turned to glare death at Ruka.

Saionji became rather puzzled when he caught sight of the other boy. Ruka sat upright on the bed, sweat beading on his skin as he coughed and hacked, seeming to be unable to stop. His right hand covered his mouth and his left hand gripped his uniform jacket, his fist resting in the center of his chest.

Saionji didn't say anything, nor did he make any movements to aid Ruka. He only stared, the slightest expression of confusion on his face. Minutes went by and Ruka's coughing spell slowly came to an end. Panting heavily, Ruka relaxed. He took his hand away from his mouth and looked down at it. There was a bloodstain on his palm, and a thin trail of blood on the left side of his mouth. Ruka sighed softly and looked at Saionji, who continued to stare.

After a moment, the Japanese teen spoke. "Explain." was all he said at first. "I didn't kick you that hard," he added.

Ruke chuckled and wiped his hand on his pants. "My condition," he said, "This happens sometimes. I will go into a sort of asthma attack. I'll cough and hack like I just did for minutes on end."

"Do you bleed every time?" asked Saionji. Ruka nodded, looking down at the bed sheets as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're terminal, aren't you?" Saionji asked softly, gazing at Ruka.

Ruka nodded again, sighing lightly. "Secret's out," he said.

Saionji was silent for a moment. "How long do you have?"

"An hour," Ruka said with a shrug. "Maybe a day; perhaps a week. My condition is now too erratic to tell. The doctors can't predict when it will finally consume me."

"Exactly what do you have?" Saionji asked, his expression softening.

"…I don't know…" was Ruka's quiet reply. "I've never known. The hospitals have never known…"

Saionji closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Is that why you're doing this?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

"Yes," Ruka said, nodding. "I wanted at least one night with you before my time is up…" he added in a whispered, slowly reaching out and touching Saionji's hair.

Saionji's purple eyes became downcast. "What do you want me to do…?" he asked quietly, letting Ruka feel his wavy green hair.

Ruka smiled softly and scooted closer to the Green Rose. The taller boy gently grasped Saionji's chin and tilted his face upward. Their eyes met and Ruka smiled again. "I want you to enjoy yourself…"

_End of Chapter Two_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** No, this is not the end. I know I said two shot, but this was getting awfully lengthy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a nice review!

**Reply to Anya:** Yup, I got your message from before. I promise that story is gonna come soon. I just have get the right motivation to start and it's kind of hard right now since I'm still getting my ideas together. It's on its way, though. So keep an eye out for it. ^_^ In the meantime, have fun with my other Utena fics. There's one more I need to get off my chest before I start on your challenge.


	3. Goodbye

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello, people! Here I am, back again with the third and final part of this fanfic of mine. Hope all who read it enjoyed it. Be sure to leave me some nice reviews. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Though, I do own the plot (it has a plot?) of this fanfic!

_Chapter Three_

"I want you to enjoy yourself…" Ruka whispered.

"What?" Saionji asked, not understanding.

"I want you to stop resisting and enjoy yourself. I don't want you to see me like you see Touga. We're not the same, he and I," Ruka said, tracing his thumb along Saionji's lower lip. "That is all I'm asking."

Saionji was still for several seconds, but he soon gave a small nod. "Alright…" he whispered, looking up at Ruka. The taller boy smiled once more and then kissed Saionji's lips, the Green Rose actually returning it this time.

The kiss started slow, but became deeper and more passionate rather quickly. Saionji soon found himself pinned below Ruka once again. Ruka explored Saionji's mouth with his tongue while caressing the boy's body. He spread the other boy's legs again and let their members touch.

Their kiss never faltered as they rubbed their cocks back to full hardness. Ruka finally pulled away a minute later and began to shower the Green Rose's face with tiny kisses. Saionji blushed cutely. He was unused to such affection.

"You know, this could have been easier…if you'd told me the truth about your plan…" Saionji whispered.

"Then I'm sorry for doubting how you'd react," Ruka replied, kissing the other boy's cheeks.

Saionji closed his eyes and gave a shiver of anticipation when Ruka's member touched his opening. "Can I?" he said softly, asking this time.

"Yes…" Saionji breathed.

"Kyouichi…" Ruka whispered in return, kissing Saionji again as he entered him. Ruka loved the feeling of Saionji's lithe body arching against his own.

Thrusting now, Ruka found himself amazed by how gorgeous Saionji looked when he let himself be truly swept away by the pleasures of sex.

The Green Rose moaned and gasped softly in bliss as Ruka thrust into him. Saionji's hands gripped the covers of his bed when the boy above him sped up.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…Hah…" Saionji breathed, every gasp connected to, or followed by a soft cry of passion.

Before long, the bed shook as their lovemaking turned into fucking. Ruka panted as he lifted Saionji's legs higher, wrapping them around his waist. The green-haired boy clutched the sheets as he moaned and writhed beneath Ruka's body. The pleasure was so different from that he received from Touga.

"How does it feel?" Ruka asked, moaning softly.

"G-Good…Ahh…" was the simple, yet honest reply.

"Let's see…if I can make it better…" Ruka said between pants. He briefly ceased thrusting and took hold of Saionji's legs again. Ruka smiled as he carefully lifted them higher, letting them rest on his shoulders. He resumed thrusting once Saionji's legs were situated properly.

The green-haired teen moaned louder and arched his back. "Ahh…ahhh…so good…ahh…" he gasped, eyes closed.

Ruka smiled happily against Saionji's throat as he heard those gasping words. His left hand free, Ruka reached down and managed to pry Saionji's right hand from its grip on the covers. He entwined their fingers, holding the other boy's hand firmly.

Their current position and Ruka's thrusting was bringing them both closer and closer to orgasm as the seconds passed. "Ahh…I'm…getting close…" the dominant teen whispered, squeezing Saionji's hand tighter.

"M-Me…too…ahh…" the Green Rose whispered shakily in response.

"Do it with me…" Ruka said, before leaning back and beginning to thrust deeper, more frantically into the other boy's body. Saionji cried out and arched high, their hands never separating as they came together. Ruka stiffened as he buried himself deep inside Saionji's ass, cumming hard inside of him.

The kendo captain's body shook as he felt himself being filled, his abdomen aching a little bit. His own white streams of semen erupted from his penis shortly after. Some stained his bare belly, but most of it had flown right over him, splattering onto the wall.

They relaxed once they were finished, both boys trembling heavily as they bathed in the afterglow. "I'm sorry… I intended to ask before I came inside you…" Ruka whispered near the other boy's ear. Saionji didn't reply, only panting softly.

Ruka's eyes became downcast. "Do you hate me now?" he asked.

"No…" Saionji replied, slowly opening his glazed violet eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ruka asked.

"Only if you want to…" Saionji said, looking away slightly.

"Thank you. I would like to stay," the blue-haired boy stated, carefully pulling out of the body beneath him. Saionji gave a slight shiver of pleasure as he did. Ruka gently lowered Saionji's legs and then situated himself on the bed next to him.

"You don't have the strength to leave now anyway, do you?" Saionji asked quietly after several seconds of silence.

Ruka chuckled and gave a slight shake of his head. "You caught me."

Saionji sighed, and turned his head to gaze at the other teen a couple moments later. "What will you do now?" the Green Rose asked.

Ruka smiled faintly and gently clasped their fingers together like he had done before. He then replied, "Wait."

_Two Days Later_

Everything returned to normal between Ruka and Saionji since the night they spent together. Still, Saionji hated the awkward sensation he got whenever seeing the former fencing captain now.

On his way to the kendo hall for early practice, Saionji overheard some students saying that Ruka had been rushed to the hospital wing that same morning. He couldn't suppress the feeling of dread that sprang into his heart.

Perhaps today was the day…

Making his way to the medical wing, Saionji was directed to the room Ruka had been placed in. He disliked the sight inside. Ruka was already hooked up to IV and oxygen machines, as well as a heart monitor. It was beeping, so Saionji felt a tad relieved.

He proceeded further into the room quietly in case Ruka was asleep. Saionji discovered the contrary when the other boy opened his eyes.

"Hey…" Saionji said as he came to stand at Ruka's bedside.

"Hello," Ruka replied softly, his breathing rather labored, even with the help of the oxygen tubing.

"I heard that you'd been brought here. I came to see how you were," Saionji went on to say, before his gaze shifted to the ground. "Do you…think it will be today?"

"Probably," was Ruka's answered. "But it's okay. I've known it was coming for months. I'm prepared."

Saionji lifted his gaze, letting it settle on Ruka. He didn't say anything.

Ruka only smiled. "I'm not afraid," he whispered. Saionji managed a thin smile in return.

"I am glad you came to see me, though. There is something I want to tell you, Saionji," Ruka said then.

Saionji looked interested. "What is it?"

"I want to say that I think you're wrong. It is not foolish to believe in friendship, but I think only a fool settles for being alone," Ruka stated somberly. Saionji was slightly taken aback by Ruka's words, not knowing how to reply.

"You are free to put your faith in whatever you wish, whether it be friendship, solitude, or eternity, but I ask that you'll remember what I just said. Will you?" Ruka asked, looking up the Japanese teen.

Saionji gave a slow nod, "Yes…I will," he whispered, "I promise."

Ruka smiled again. "Thanks," he said, lifting his hand for the other to take. Saionji did take his hand and Ruka let their fingers entwine once again.

"I'll come by again this evening, but…if I don't see you, then…well…" Saionji said, looking down at the floor.

"Goodbye? It's alright to say it," Ruka whispered, chuckling lightly.

"Then, goodbye, I suppose," Saionji said, never taking his eyes away from the floor. The Green Rose gasped when he was harshly tugged downward, his lips meeting Ruka's. Though rather shocked at first, Saionji quickly accepted the kiss and began to return it. Minutes passed before they finally parted, the kendo captain able to stand up straight again.

"Thank you, Kyouichi," Ruka said, using Saionji's first name. "I hope that, when I pass, you will not mourn me. Not too long, anyway."

"I don't mind losing a bit of sleep," Saionji replied, giving a small shrug and another thin smile. Ruka laughed.

"I guess you better go now. Your classes start soon," Ruka murmured, reluctantly releasing the other boy's hand.

"I guess so…" Saioji agreed, taking a small step away from the bed. "Goodbye, Ruka."

"Goodbye, Kyouichi," the blue-haired youth replied, giving tiny wave.

Saionji turned and slowly left the room. That possible final "goodbye" was harder than he ever imagined. Saionji was constantly blinking back moisture as he headed down the hallway. Ruka's words hung in his mind and he intended to keep his promise.

Would it be so bad to shed a few tears for a dying friend?

Saionji didn't think so.

So he did.

_Later_

As he said, Saionji returned to the medical wing that evening. Right hand in his pocket, he strode along casually as the evening twilight shined brightly through the windows.

He was about to round the corner and enter the final hall that led to Ruka's room when he heard the rattling sound of a gurney in motion. Saionji stopped walking, staring straight ahead as two male nurses appeared around the corridor, pushing along a stretcher.

A body lay still on that stretcher, a body covered by a solid white sheet. Saionji's face was emotionless as the men passed him. He gave the tiniest glance as they went by. He saw the hand hanging limply at the gurney's side. A rose crest ring adorned one of the fingers of that hand.

Saionji closed his eyes, remaining where he as the nurses continued on. His eyes opened again when he heard the soft clink of something hitting the floor. Saionji turned to see something shiny lying in the middle of the hallway. The men must not have heard it since they didn't stop.

Saionji knelt and picked up the item. It was the rose crest ring. Ruka's rose crest ring. Saionji stared the ring for a moment before pocketing the tiny trinket. He continued around the corner and blinked at what he saw.

It was Juri. The Orange Rose was sitting on the bench located outside the room Ruka had been in, her head hung. Sighing, Saionji approached her.

"Hello, Juri," he said when he reached her.

She jumped and quickly wiped her face, trying to make the action seem more laidback than Saionji knew it was.

"Oh. Saionji. What is it? What are you doing here?" Juri said, standing up.

"I was on my way to see Ruka, but I suppose my visit wasn't meant to be," the Green Rose replied, finding no reason to be dishonest.

"I see…" Juri mumbled, keeping her eyes averted.

"Here," Saionji said, reaching into his pocket and presenting the girl with the ring.

"What? What is…this?" Juri murmured, turning to examine the item.

"It's Ruka's. It fell off his finger a minute ago when he was being taken away…" Saionji said softly. "I think he would want you to have it."

Juri's green eyes lifted to meet Saionji's, the girl curious as to why he was acting so strangely. The two returned stares for a moment, until Juri finally took the ring.

"Thank you…" the swordswoman said, her words sincere as she held the ring to her chest.

Saionji gave a single nod. "Good day, Juri," he said, before turning and heading back down the hall.

Juri watched him leave quietly, both confused and thankful.

"You, too…"

_The End_

**BlackRoseVixen05: ** (sniffle) Well, that's finished. I was tearing up so many times. I hope all who read this enjoyed it. Review please!


End file.
